Winding Road
by lakersgirl11820
Summary: Meredith and Derek dated for 6 years in New York until he started his internship at Seattle Grace. Now 7 years later she sees him and literally falls for him again. But there are two problems, he is engaged and she’s his wedding planner.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy but if I did we'd have McDreamy moments all the time.

Title: It Happened One Day

Summary: Meredith and Derek dated for 6 years in New York until he started his internship at Seattle Grace. Now 7 years later she sees him and literally falls for him again. But there are two problems, he is engaged and she's his wedding planner.

A/N Just for the sake of the story, Derek and Burke are the same age as the interns. Enjoy!!

* * *

Cristina Yang was sick and tired. She had her own problems to worry about and she had a surgery early in the morning but here she was comforting her person – Meredith Grey.

"I plan weddings, I make people happy make why can't I make myself happy. I'm too dark and twisty." Meredith said to her best friend while sticking a spoon full of ice cream in her mouth.

"You are not dark and twisty. You plan freaking weddings and that makes you bright and shiny plus you are way better off without Finn."

"I lie to myself and to my clients. They think that I am this person but I'm not."

"Okay Meredith, I'm going to bed now. I have a surgery early in the morning and I can't be falling asleep while working on a man's heart."

Meredith and Cristina had met during their first year at New York University and had hit it off pretty fast. They both understood each other and they were both equally wild and liked to party.

"Goodnight." Meredith said with ice cream in her mouth.

* * *

The next day Meredith stood in front of a large high rise in New York City.

"Another day, another wedding to plan." She whispered to herself.

She arrived at the 7th floor of a 15th floor building. Before entering, she looked at the plaque beside the door.

_Bowman and Grey Weddings _

Last year, after pulling off a two million dollar wedding, she was made partner in the company. She laughed to herself when she thought of the day she signed the papers.

_- - Flashback - - _

"_Are you sure you want this? I would completely understand if you didn't." Her boss, and soon to be partner, Stephanie Bowman had asked._

"_I'm sure Stephanie; now give me the papers so that I can sign." Meredith said, reaching for the papers in her soon to be partners hand._

"_Now are you sure?" She asked once again._

"_I've said yes many times now."_

_Stephanie hands trembled as she handed the documents to Meredith. Meredith grabbed them from her and signed quickly._

"_I already ordered the new plaque for the door and it should arrive tomorrow." Stephanie said to her._

"_Thank you so much and trust me you won't regret your choice."_

_- - End of Flashback - - _

Meredith walked inside and immediately was approached by her secretary.

"You got a call from your mother saying that she and your father are coming to New York next week and they are hoping to see you. Nancy Shepherd called to confirm lunch for tomorrow. You also got a call from the florist; they want to confirm the flower order for the Wilson wedding this weekend and a reminder to pick up your dry cleaning." Hailey, her secretary, told her and also handed her the messages.

"Anything else?" Meredith asked.

"Nope that's it." Hailey had only been working there for a few days and was constantly a nervous wreck.

"Can you do me a favor?" Meredith asked her.

"Su ...Sure anything."

"Can you go down to Starbucks and get me a latte." She handed her a twenty dollar bill, "And while you're there, get something for yourself."

"Thank you Ms. Grey."

"How many times to I have to tell you to call me Meredith."

Hailey smiled and then walked out the door.

* * *

20 minutes later, Meredith was sitting in her office preparing to make a few phone calls when Hailey walked in with her coffee.

"Thank you." Meredith told her. "Why don't you sit, we really haven't talked much."

Since Hailey had started working, she had always been nervous and extremely quiet. Meredith thought it would be best to have her open up.

"I don't think I even know your last name." Meredith chuckled.

"It's Karev."

Meredith's eyes widen in surprise, "By any chance are you related to Alex Karev."

"Yeah, he's my cousin. Do you know him?" Hailey asked.

"I went to med school with him."

"You went to med school?"

"Yep for four years, quit right before graduation."

"Why did you quit?" Hailey shook her head, "I'm sorry that was rude."

Meredith laughed, "No it's fine. I really only went to med school to please my mom, she was one of the first female surgeons. After a few years, I realized it wasn't what I wanted and quit."

"Wow. I still can't believe that you knew Alex."

"I was pretty good friends with him." Meredith thought for a second, "Actually I have a picture of our group of friends here somewhere."

Meredith began digging through her desk until she found what she had been looking for.

"Here it is." She handed the picture to Hailey.

The picture was of their group, it included herself, Cristina, Cristina's ex-boyfriend Preston, Alex, Izzie whom Meredith and Cristina had met during college and lastly Meredith's ex Derek.

Meredith and Derek had met during their second year at New York University. He had chased after her since the moment he had laid eyes on her but she had refused to go out with him saying that she rather focus on her studies and that he would distract her. Eventually one night at a party, she was completely wasted and they ended up sleeping together. That was the beginning of their relationship. They dated for six years until Derek went to Seattle for his internship.

"Oh it's Izzie!" Hailey exclaimed.

"They're still together?"

"Engaged, actually."

"Really?" Meredith asked.

"Yep, they've been engaged for a couple of years now, still haven't even talked about the wedding."

"I can't believe it." Meredith shook her head

"Oh and it's Derek and Preston. I can't believe that you were all friends."

"You know all them?"

"Yeah. Alex, Derek and Preston are best friends. Apparently after a big breakup for Derek they basically helped glue back his pieces and since then they were inseparable. They're all like brothers. It's actually quite sickening."

Meredith tried to fight back the tears, "Did they say who the girl was?" She choked out.

"It was some girl from college." Hailey looked at Meredith and it dawned on her, "It was you, wasn't it?"

Meredith nodded her head. "We dated for 6 years."

"Wow that's a long time. Did you love him?" Hailey shook her head in embarrassment, "I'm sorry that was rude."

Meredith smiled, "Its fine but yes I was. He was my McDreamy."

* * *

Later that day Stephanie, Meredith's partner in the company, came into her office.

"There has a special request for New York's second best wedding planner." She said.

"Second best? Who's the best?" Meredith asked with a grin.

"Me, of course." Stephanie laughed, "You've heard of Forbes Magazine right?"

Meredith nodded.

"Well they have requested that you plan the wedding for their daughter, Addison Forbes Montgomery. Her and her family are coming in tomorrow."

"Wait, their daughter's middle name is the name of their company?" Meredith said, trying to hold back laughter.

"Yes Meredith but please remember to remain professional when they arrive."

"I'm always professional."

Stephanie nodded and left the room. Meredith leaned back into her seat. She sighed; she could already tell that this was going to be a difficult wedding.

* * *

A/N

So I hope that you all enjoyed the first chapter of _It Happened One Day. _This chapter was just a bit of information to understand the sorry but more about Meredith and Derek's past will be revealed later on in the story.

Just a little side note – Addison is the same age as everyone else, I just didn't want to put it up with the first authors note b/c it might've ruin this chapter.

You should expect updates often because this story is finished. I have been working on it since December trying to make to perfect. I hope that you guys love it as much as I do!

_Next Chapter: Meredith has a talk with her father. Meredith gets a feeling that something bad is going to happen and she gets a surprise visit._

Please don't forget to review!!!


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy but if I did we'd have McDreamy moments all the time.

Title: It Happened One Day

Summary: Meredith and Derek dated for 6 years until he began his internship at Seattle Grace. 7 years later she sees him again and sparks fly but there are two problems. He's engaged and she's his wedding planner. AU

A/N Check at the end of the chapter for any questions that you guys may have had.

* * *

Meredith was sitting in the living room that she shared with Cristina, watching TV when the phone rang.

"Hello." Meredith answered.

"How's my little girl?" Her father, Thatcher Grey, said into the phone.

"Dad, I'm 33 years old. I'm hardly a little girl anymore."

"You'll always be my little girl."

Meredith laughed, "Okay dad."

"I wanted to remind you that your mother and I are coming down this weekend to visit."

"I know Dad and you'll be staying with me right?" Meredith asked.

"Actually we decided to stay at The Plaza. We were also hoping to meet you and Finn for dinner on Friday."

"I ended things with Finn yesterday dad."

"Good, your mother and I did not like that fellow." Thatcher said to his daughter.

"Thanks for telling me now." Meredith's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"Well we know you thought you loved him and we didn't want to get in the way of that."

"Mom hated him because he was a vet."

Thatcher laughed, "No, we both knew that he didn't make you happy."

"Well it's over now."

"I'm glad."

* * *

Meredith and Cristina were getting ready for work early the next morning, which Meredith's spoke.

"I have a feeling."

"What kind of feeling?" Cristina said, completely uninterested, while reading the paper.

"Just a feeling that something bad is going to happen to today."

"Like what?" Cristina asked, still not looking up from reading.

"I can't describe it."

"If you feel like something bad is going to happen then don't go to work."

"I can't"

"Why?"

"I have a very big client coming in today. Her father is the owner of Forbes Magazine."

Cristina looked up from the paper, "Addison Montgomery?"

Meredith looked at her quizzically, "You know her?'

"She's a neo-natal surgeon in Seattle. She worked at Lennox Hill with me for a bit but she met some guy and moved to be with him. She's slowly becoming one of the best in her field."

"That's cool, I guess."

"But good luck, I heard that she is a complete bitch."

"Great, just what I need."

* * *

Meredith waited patiently in her office. The Montgomery's were supposed to arrive at 9:00 and it was now 9:17. She had her binder of past weddings on the desk and everything in her office was neat.

It was ironic because at the office she was a perfectionist and everything was in order and neatly filed yet at home everything was in disarray but she blamed it partly on Cristina. Meredith was snapped out of her thoughts when she heard a knock on the door.

Hailey's face appeared, "The Montgomery's are here."

"Send them in."

Meredith got up from her seat and stood by the door to greet them.

Soon they came striding through the door with elegance.

The first one who came through, Meredith assumed to be Addison. She was strikingly beautiful with her fire red hair, straighten perfectly and her great shape was shown off with a purple wrap dress.

Next came the father, who was dressed in a perfectly tailored suit. He was tall and his salt and pepper hair stood out against the black of the suit.

The mother came in last. She and Addison resembled each very much. She also had fiery red hair and looked to kill in a very elegant light pink tweed skirt with matching coat.

Standing next to each other, they looked to be the definition of perfection. Meredith felt embarrassed. She had never been one to dress up and preferred jeans to skirts and dresses any day but because of her job she was forced to look presentable. She never wore heals to work unless she was attending a wedding then she would slip off her flats and throw the heels on. At times when work was slow, she would put on the extra pair of black tennis that she kept in her bottom drawer.

"Hi, I'm Meredith Grey."

Addison extended her hand, "Hi, I'm Dr. Addison Montgomery and these are my parents – Aaron and Julie Montgomery."

They each shook hands.

"Where's the lucky man?" Meredith asked, forcing a fake smile.

"He's running a little late but he should be here soon." Addison said.

Just then the door opened up and Meredith heard a male voice.

"Sorry, I'm late; it took forever to get a cab."

Meredith looked up and wanted to stop breathing, she wanted to run or even jump out of the building to avoid what was going to happen.

"Derek honey, this is our wedding planner, Meredith Grey."

"And this is my fiancé, Derek Shepherd." Addison put her arm around his waist and Derek froze when he saw her.

The room began spinning for Meredith and before she knew it, she fell on the floor.

* * *

A/N

Derek's back!!!!!! Hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and don't forget to review!

If you look at any of my other stories you will be able to tell that I am a huge MerDer fan. They are absolutely perfect for each other. I can't seem them with anyone else. ;) I am planning to have the entire story posted by the end of the month.

Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews! You guys rock!

_Next Chapter: Meredith is beginning to have problems with Addison. Meredith has a special lunch with someone with the last name Shepherd._


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy but if I did we'd have McDreamy moments all the time.

Title: It Happened One Day

Summary: Meredith and Derek dated for 4 years until he began his internship at Seattle Grace. 7 years later she sees him again but there are only two problems but there are two problems. He's engaged and she's his wedding planner. AU

- -

Meredith woke up looking into the eyes of the one and only Derek Shepherd.

"Are you okay Meredith?" Derek asked her.

"Yeah, I'm fine."

"I've had too much coffee today and not enough water." Meredith used as an excuse.

Derek helped Meredith up.

"I've heard you are one of the best but please don't do that on our wedding day." Addison said to Meredith.

"Don't worry; I know how to remain professional." Meredith shot back.

"Why don't we get to the planning?" Derek said, trying to break the tension.

Both Meredith and Addison nodded and proceeded to sit down in their respective seats.

Addison and Derek sat in the two seats in front of Meredith's desk and her parents stood behind them.

"Now before we begin, I want to let you know that money is not an issue with this wedding. Anything that my daughter wants, she gets." Aaron Montgomery said to Meredith.

"Of course." Meredith smiled.

"By any chance are you related to Ellis Grey?" Addison asked out of the clear blue.

"She's my mom." Meredith said.

"She's her mom." Derek said at the same time without thinking.

Addison eyed the two of them suspiciously, "You two know each other?"

Meredith and Derek looked at each other, unsure of who should speak.

"We went to NYU together and also med school." Meredith said.

Addison laughed, "You went to med school?"

Meredith nodded, "For four years."

"Oh, don't feel bad. Med school is hard; a lot of people can't handle it." Addison said, while placing her hand on Derek's leg.

"I was actually at the top of all my classes. I didn't quit because it was too hard, I quit because it wasn't what I really wanted."

Addison didn't say anything and Meredith sat there with a satisfied grin on her face.

"So about the wedding…." Derek started.

"Oh yes, we were hoping for a winter wedding in New York." Addison told Meredith.

"What month?" Meredith asked as she began writing down notes.

"January." Derek said.

"But Derek I realized I wanted in December." Addison smiled at him.

"Addison we had decided on January."

Addison looked upset and turned to her dad.

"Since, I am the one paying for this wedding. My daughter gets what she wants and if she wants a December wedding then she is getting a December wedding." Addison's dad said.

Derek sighed, "December wedding it is."

Meredith took note of the month of the wedding but not just that. She also took note of the way that Derek was acting. This wasn't the Derek that she had dated in college. He was always stubborn as hell and wouldn't back down.

"What can we get started today?" Julie, Addison's mom, asked.

"Well here is a book of all the weddings I have done and everything is labeled," Meredith handed the book to Addison, "So tell me what you like and we can work with that. And of course anything specifically that you want just let me know." Meredith gave a fake smile.

Addison turned to Derek, "We're going to be getting married Derek." She leaned over and gently kissed him.

Meredith wanted to throw up seeing this. Derek was the kind of guy you just don't get over and she never had. Everyday since the day things had ended; Meredith wished that they could've fixed it. It had been a stupid problem that went too far.

Just then Hailey poked her head into the office.

"Meredith, Nancy Shepherd just called and said that you are late for your lunch together."

"Oh, I completely forgot about that." She turned to her clients, "I have an important lunch that I need to attend to. Why don't you guys come back at 8:30 tomorrow morning and I will have a list of what I think would be fantastic in your wedding."

The three of them nodded in agreement.

She was about to leave when she heard Derek speak.

"Tell my sister that I said hi."

- -

Meredith walked into a small café to have lunch with Nancy Shepherd, Derek's sister. After about six months of dating Derek had introduced her to his family and she and Nancy had hit it off right away. They both tended to be blunt and to the point. Meredith saw her sitting at a table in towards the back.

"You knew that he was coming with _her _and you didn't tell me!" Meredith said to her before she even sat down.

Nancy smiled, "Hello to you too."

"How could you not tell me?"

"I thought it would be better for you to see it." Meredith gave her a look, "Okay so it wasn't the best choice I've made but what's she like?"

"Snobby and McBitchy. She doesn't seem like Derek's type at all. Why didn't you tell me he was engaged?"

"I didn't think that it mattered, you were with Finn and I thought that you had finally moved on."

"It's Derek, I can never move on from him. It's just simply impossible." Meredith was silent for a second. "How long have they been engaged and dating?"

"They've been dating for 3 years and they got engaged last week."

"3 years?" Meredith was fighting back tears.

"Yep and the family has yet to meet her."

"I don't know if I can do this."

Nancy grabbed Meredith's hand, "You are one of the best wedding planners in New York, and you cannot let this get in the way of your career. You can do this."

"I can do this." Meredith said softly to herself.

"My brother is an ass that you don't need."

"Oh by the way, he said hi."

"Wait, he knows about our lunch date?" Nancy asked.

Derek had known that Meredith and Nancy were close but after the break up, they had decided to keep their friendship from Derek, it would've caused too many problems.

"Yep, my assistant had come into my office while he was there with McBitch and told me that I was late for our lunch."

"This isn't going to be pretty." Nancy said.

- -

Meredith went back to work after her lunch with Nancy. When she sat down at her desk, she noticed a note lying on top of it.

_We really need to talk about things, please meet me at our favorite restaurant at 8:30 tonight._

_-D_

"Great, just great." Meredith said to herself.

"So you talk to yourself now, huh?" Hailey said.

"You would too if the love of your life walked in here with his fiancée and you have to plan his wedding."

"The love of your life?"

Meredith gave her a look, "Unfortunately yes."

- -

A/N

Well Derek is back and Addison is a bitch. I really hate to make Addison like this because I really do like her character but for the sake of the story she has to be a bitch. Also Meredith and Nancy are the best of friends but Derek didn't know until Hailey revealed it.

There was a little confusion in the last chapter of when this story would be fully upload, I had said the end of the month because I had not planned to update until the first day of March but I was so happy with the response that I uploaded it a day early. Hope that you all enjoyed the chapter!

REVIEW!!!!

_Next Chapter: Meredith has a talk with Cristina. Meredith meets with Derek. The reason why they broke up is explained._


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy but if I did we'd have McDreamy moments all the time.

Title: It Happened One Day

Summary: Meredith and Derek dated for 6 years until he began his internship at Seattle Grace. 7 years later she sees him again but there are only two problems. He's engaged and she's his wedding planner. AU

- -

Cristina was sitting peacefully on her couch, enjoying some much needed rest when she heard the door slam and something hitting the wall.

"What happened this time?" Cristina called out.

"What happened is Derek."

Cristina shot up from the couch, "I thought you were meeting with the bitchy client today?"

"That's the problem."

"I though Derek was the problem?" Cristina was beginning to get confused.

"Derek is my client; he is engaged to Addison Montgomery."

Cristina sat silently for a few moments until she spoke.

"Is Burke here too?"

"Seriously Cristina? Seriously??"

"What?"

"I have to plan the wedding of the only man I have ever truly loved and you ask me about Burke? Seriously what is wrong with you?"

Cristina turned away from Meredith. They were both silent for a few moments until Meredith broke the silence.

"No, Burke is not here."

Cristina nodded, "So what are you going to do about McDreamy and McBitch?"

"I have absolutely, no freaking idea."

"That's a start."

"He wants to meet me at Café Dreams tonight." Meredith told Cristina.

"Your guy's restaurant. The restaurant you two went to every Friday while you were dating? Are you sure that's a good idea?"

"Again, I have no freaking idea."

"If you don't go then things will be awkward and if you do go then maybe you can figure things out so it won't be so awkward." Cristina reasoned.

Meredith thought these possibilities in her head.

"I think you're right."

"Of course, I always am."

- -

Derek waited patiently in Café Dreams; he had been waiting for the past half hour. Of course Meredith wasn't half hour later, just 15 minutes. They were opposites, he loved to get to places early and she was hardly ever on time.

Without seeing her, Meredith sat down at the table.

"So, what's up?" Meredith said.

"Hello to you too." Derek sipped his drink.

Meredith shook her head, "You sound just like your sister."

"You and Nancy still talk?"

"We meet occasionally for lunch." Meredith said.

"And the rest of my family?" He asked.

"I talk to your other sisters sometimes, not very often but your mother does call a couple times a week."

"My family always did love you."

"You said that you wanted to talk." Meredith changed the subject.

"I don't want things to be awkward between us. We ended things so badly."

"Yeah I know."

_--Flashback --_

_It was Derek's last day in New York before he was to fly to Seattle to start his internship at Seattle Grace Hospital. He and Meredith were having dinner for the last time and he had still been trying to convince her to move to Seattle with him._

"_Please Meredith, we could be happy together." He pleaded._

"_Derek, I'm happy in New York and with you being an intern you won't have time for me." Meredith kept from trying to smile, she had a surprise for him._

"_I'll make time for you. I love you so much Meredith, please don't end this."_

_She hated doing this to him but in a few days, he would be so happy with her._

"_Derek, it's for the best."_

"_If Burke and Cristina are trying it, then why can't we."_

_This pissed Meredith off, "We are not Burke and Cristina plus they won't have time for each other. Derek you have to let me go."_

"_If you hadn't quit med school then we wouldn't be having this argument." As soon as he said the words he regretted them._

_That was the final straw for Meredith, never in a million years would she think Derek would say something that mean to her. She was done._

"_I see. You think that I am some loser that couldn't take med school. Thanks Derek thanks a lot." _

_Meredith got up and left the restaurant. That had been the last time she ever talked to him."_

_--End Flashback –_

"You know that I didn't mean that Mere."

"Don't call me Mere. I am your wedding planner. Please just call me Meredith."

Derek nodded his head.

"We could try to be friends." Derek suggested.

Meredith looked at him and realized he was serious, she thought for a few seconds.

"We can be friends."

Derek smiled and Meredith got up and left.

As Meredith left, she had only one thought going through her head, _What did I do? What did I do?_

_- - _

Derek was sitting alone in his hotel room. Addison and her parents had gone out to dinner and he had told them that he wasn't feeling good. He was about to lay down when his cell phone rang.

"How's the wedding planning going?" One of his best friends, Mark, asked.

"Our wedding planner is interesting." Derek responded.

"Ah, I see you have seen Meredith Grey again."

"You knew that she was going to be our wedding planner?"

"After Addison told me the name I laughed so hard, I still don't know how you didn't realize that it was your former beloved."

"Oh Mark shut up. Did you tell Addison about Meredith?"

"If I told her would do you think she would still be having her plan your wedding? Honestly Derek." Mark laughed.

"I guess you're right Mark."

"Of course I am." Mark paused, "This is going to be one interesting wedding event."

"Why?" Derek asked.

"Meredith has always been the love of your life."

"Well not anymore, Addison is the love of my life." Derek said.

"How many times have you rehearsed that line?" Mark laughed.

"Mark, you really are annoying, you realize that."

"Just remember Derek, marriage is a big deal and you have to follow your heart in this type of situation."

"Thanks Mark, I really appreciate it."

"Anytime buddy."

- -

A/N Thank you so much for all the incredible reviews! You guys are awesome. Hope that you all enjoyed this chapter and dont forget to REVIEW!!!

_Next Chapter: Meredith gets three surprise visitors, one of them is not happy to see Addison but Addison in thrilled to see them._


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy but if I did we'd have McDreamy moments all the time.

Title: Winding Road

Summary: Meredith and Derek dated for 4 years until he began his internship at Seattle Grace. 7 years later she sees him again but there are only two problems but there are two problems. He's engaged and she's his wedding planner. AU

- -

Meredith was sitting with Addison and Derek going over some things when her mother came into her office.

"Mom! What are you doing here?" Meredith ran up to give her mom a hug.

"I told you your father and I were coming to visit this weekend."

"Yeah but I thought that we were meeting at the hotel restaurant later tonight." Meredith said, momentarily forgetting that she had clients.

"Yes but I called to remind you and they said you were working on the Montgomery – Shepherd wedding and I knew I had to come down."

Ellis turned to Derek, "I've been hearing wonderful things about you from all the doctors at Seattle Grace."

"Thank you Dr. Grey." Derek smiled.

"Derek how many times have I told you in the past to call me Ellis?"

Derek grinned, "I'm sorry. Bad habit."

Addison coughed loudly.

"Sorry Ellis, I forgot to introduce my fiancée. Ellis this is Addison Montgomery."

Addison stood up with a huge grin on her face, "It is so wonderful to meet a legend like you. I've read so much about you. You might've of heard of me."

"I'm sorry the name doesn't ring a bell." Ellis said to Addison and continued to talk to Derek about his career.

Addison stood there looking stocked and Meredith wanted to laugh. Meredith knew for a fact that her mother knew and had heard about Addison Montgomery.

_- - Flashback - - _

"_Derek's getting married to whom?" Ellis asked her daughter over the phone one afternoon._

"_Addison Forbes Montgomery." _

"_Her? I don't like her at all. She doesn't have a good reputation." _

"_What do you mean?"_

"_None of the nurses or doctors that she works with like her. Many people believe that the only reason she made it through med school was because her family paid tons of money to her school. I can't see Derek with her."_

"_Neither can I mom."_

_- - End of Flashback - -_

"So I hear that you are being considered for head of neuro?" Ellis said to Derek.

"It's early but that's what I'm being told."

Addison looked shocked, "You didn't tell me that. Since when?"

"It was nothing, just mentioned briefly." Derek shook it off and continued to talk with Ellis.

"Who told you that?" Derek asked Ellis.

"Richard Webber."

"That's right you two have been friends for awhile."

"He speaks very highly of you." Ellis said.

"He does?"

"Yep, you're his guy."

"I'm his guy." Derek smiled.

- -

Soon Ellis left and Meredith finished up with Derek and Addison.

"I have an emergency surgery tomorrow, so I will be gone for about a week." Addison told Meredith as they were leaving.

"Okay." Meredith said and watched them walk out.

- -

Meredith was seated in her office the next afternoon when she heard a knock on the door.

"Come in." She called out

She heard the door opened and looked up to see Alex Karev and Isobel Stevens.

"Alex! Izzie!" Meredith called out and ran to give them a hug.

"How's our little Mere Bear." Alex said.

"Oh God, nobody has called me that since you guys left."

They laughed.

"So, what are you guys doing here?" She asked them.

"To make sure that you aren't giving my little cousin hell." Alex joked.

"If she's your cousin then she is the one giving me hell."

"Douche."

"So really, what are you guys doing here?"

"Derek said he was going to need some help with the wedding. Apparently Addison is leaving tonight for an emergency surgery." Izzie said.

"So you all are friends with each other?"

"We're friends with Derek and to Addison that means by proxy we are friends with her." Alex said.

"So you guys don't like her."

"Hell no." Alex said.

Izzie nudged him, "Alex!" She turned to Meredith, "What he means is that, Addison isn't the nicest person in the world and we still can't see how they ended up together."

"How did they meet?"

They both looked at each other, unsure of who should tell the story.

"Seriously, it's really no big deal." Izzie said.

"Izzie, every time you say that's its no big deal it usually is. I really don't care so just tell me."

"Well, they've known each other for about 6 years but only started dating 3 years ago. They actually met in here in New York."

Meredith looked confused, "What was he doing here?"

Izzie looked at Alex and back at Meredith, "He missed you and was coming here hoping that he could convince you to move out to Seattle with him. He tried going to your old apartment but you didn't live there anymore and he tried going to the hospital but Cristina said that you were out of town. I guess she saw him when he was leaving and she fell for him. She pursued him for the longest time and even transferred to Seattle Grace to be with him. Finally after 3 years they went out."

Meredith slowly nodded her head, "He came out to see me?"

"He was miserable without you Mere." Alex said.

"So was I." She wiped the tears from her face.

"Alex! Izzie!" Addison suddenly appeared with Derek at her side.

The four of them greeted each other.

"So, Meredith, just to remind you, I have an emergency surgery so I'm going to be leaving tonight but I have left lists with Derek of everything that I want. I hope that it's not too much for you to handle while I'm gone for about a week." Addison said.

"I am fully capable of handling many things. No offense, this isn't my first wedding." Meredith smiled at her.

"Well we have dinner plans with Alex and Izzie so we better get going." Addison said.

"Actually Addison, Izzie and were hoping to have dinner with Meredith and Cristina tonight. Cristina works at the hospital so this is her only free night." Alex said.

Meredith looked confused but Izzie silently told her to be quiet.

"Okay then. I'll see the both of you when I get back. Bye" She said and walked out the door with Derek on her arm.

"You can hold you own with her." Izzie said, "I'm impressed."

"So apparently, all of us are having dinner?" Meredith asked.

"Yeah, we didn't want to have dinner with them so I lied." Alex confessed.

"You're such a terrible person." Meredith joked.

"I was taught by the best, my master." Alex bowed to Meredith.

- -

A/N

I am so happy that so many of you are enjoying the story. Out of the several other stories I have written, this is by far my favorite! Thank you so much for all the wonderful reviews. They make me so happy.

So I just realized that some of the chapters had the _It Happened One Day. _That had been the original name but I had decided to change it, the actual title will come into play later on. Sorry if any of you were a bit confused.

Don't forget to REVIEW!!!!!

_Next Chapter: Little info on the husband and wife to be and a little time with Meredith and her McDreamy._


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy but if I did we'd have McDreamy moments all the time.

Title: Winding Road

Summary: Meredith and Derek dated for 4 years until he began his internship at Seattle Grace. 7 years later she sees him again but there are only two problems but there are two problems. He's engaged and she's his wedding planner. AU

- -

Later that night, Alex, Izzie and Meredith were all back at Meredith's place. Cristina wasn't there because she had to be on call that night. Meredith and Izzie were the only ones up. Alex had passed out about 10 minutes earlier.

"How did he propose?" Meredith asked.

"He didn't."

Meredith looked up, "What do you mean?"

"Well he didn't want to propose, she kinda forced him into it."

"Derek isn't one to be forced into something."

"But she did it, she kept telling him how much happier they would be if they were married and a bunch of other crap."

"Oh."

"Meredith he doesn't love Addison the way he loves you."

"Really Izzie? Because usually when people get married it's because they are crazy in love with each other. They don't marry each other because they're bored."

"Well celebrities tend to." Izzie shrugged.

"Seriously?"

"McYeah." Izzie and Meredith broke out into laughter.

- -

Derek sat in his hotel room that night. Addison had left to have some catch up time with one of her best friends - Savvy. He was alone and able to think about what was really going on in his life at the moment.

He was lying comfortably on the bed when his phone rang.

"Hello?"

"How's the wedding planning going?" Burke asked.

"Like shit."

"Addison being difficult?" He asked.

"Nope, it's my wedding planner."

"I didn't see Meredith as the type to be difficult."

Derek laughed, they all knew that Meredith was a very laid back type of person. She only got mad when someone hurt her family and friends.

"She's great and really knows what she's doing but it's hard being around her after so many years."

"I understand. Try talking to her, make things more comfortable for you two." Burke suggested.

Derek thought for a second, "I think I'll try that. Thanks Preston."

"Anytime Derek."

- -

After the previous night, Meredith was ready for what this day would bring. But the fact that she had a huge hangover wasn't the best start.

She closed her eyes tightly, "Please kill me now."

"I wish I could but I'm a healer." A voice said from the door.

"You're a neurosurgeon not a healer." She told Derek.

"Yes but as a neurosurgeon I do heal people thus making me a healer."

"Whatever." She waved her hand in the air.

"Must've been one hell of a dinner."

"I haven't had tequila like that in almost 7 years."

She looked up and saw him starring at her with the look, the McDreamy look.

"Don't look at me like that." She said.

"Like what?" He asked innocently.

"Don't look at me with your McDreamy look."

"I didn't know that you guys still call me that."

"We don't."

Derek didn't stay anything.

"Well, Addison said that there were things she left with you on what she wanted for the wedding. So let's get started." Meredith said, quickly changing the subject.

"About that…."

"Derek, don't tell me that you don't know what she wants. It's hard enough that she isn't here for the first week but for you to forget."

"Can we start with something easy, photos maybe?" He grinned at her with his famous grin and she caved.

How could a girl not fall for this McDreamy face?

- -

"So where exactly are we going?" Derek asked as soon as they stepped out onto the New York sidewalk.

"Monaco Photography. They have one of the best photographers in New York working for them and he is also a close friend of mine so you're guaranteed a great deal."

"Okay then. So how have you been the last 7 years?"

"Seriously?"

"What! I can ask that."

"You're making it seem like the past didn't happen and it did Derek and we, well I can't forget about it. I might be able to forgive you but I really don't know and now I'm rambling which I tend to….." She was cut off by Derek.

"Which you tend to do when you're nervous but you have no reason to be nervous. It's just me Mere."

"It's not just you Derek. You're McDreamy, my old McDreamy and now you are someone else's McDreamy and it is going to take a little bit for me to be ok with it. Is that okay?"

He nodded, "I understand."

- -

A/N

This chapter was a bit slow but things will be picked up in a few chapters. Some twist and turns are coming.

Once again thank you so much for all the reviews!!!! You guys seriously are the best. I am astounded by all the reviews I am getting.

_Next Chapter: Derek learns a little something about Meredith and they both have some fun remembering a fond memory._


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy but if I did we'd have McDreamy moments all the time.

Title: Winding Road

Summary: Meredith and Derek dated for 4 years until he began his internship at Seattle Grace. 7 years later she sees him again but there are only two problems but there are two problems. He's engaged and she's his wedding planner. AU

- -

As they continued to walk, Derek started up a conversation.

"So how's your love life been the last 7 years?" Derek asked Meredith.

"Seriously?" Meredith asked.

"Hey we're friends. Friends are allowed to ask things like that."

Meredith laughed, "You're serious about this? Aren't you?"

"Yeah, I want us to be friends. I want you to be able to talk to me about things. We can share each other's life stories over hot coco." He said with a fake English accent.

She laughed, "Fine." She paused, "I was dating someone up until a few weeks ago."

The smile from Derek's face left and began tense.

"Um…why did you break up?"

"I loved him but it wasn't the type of love you get married with. It wasn't consuming, he didn't make my heart beat faster every time that I saw him. If we stayed together and got married, I would always love him but not that way he loved me. I couldn't do that to him."

"Why could you never truly love him?" Derek asked slowly.

"I know what its like to be loved and love someone like that and I didn't want him to miss out on that. You shouldn't spend your life with someone you can live with; you spent it with the one you can't live without."

Derek nodded.

Meredith stopped walking, "We're here."

The two of them had stopped in front of a small building.

"This is it?" Derek asked.

Meredith didn't say anything but rather walked into the building. She walked up to the front desk.

"Hi. We have an appointment to see Matt Clarke."

"Yes Ms. Grey, you may go up."

"Thanks Alice." Meredith smiled and led Derek to the elevators.

- -

As soon as they stepped into the elevator, Derek started to chuckle.

"I know what you are thinking." Meredith said to him while pressing the button for the 6th floor.

"Oh really?"

"My mom never let me forget it; neither did any of her doctors she worked with."

"I don't think I've ever been so embarrassed in my life." He laughed.

_- Flashback - - _

_Meredith and Derek had been dating for about 7 months and after hearing about him from Meredith constantly, Ellis Grey wanted to meet the man who had stolen her daughter's heart. _

_Since Ellis's schedule was always busy, she had asked Meredith and Derek to met her at the hospital for lunch. It's wasn't the best place to meet but it was on Ellis's terms and that gave her a bit of edge._

_Meredith and Derek were in the elevator going up to her mother's floor._

"_You know, elevator rides can be interesting."_

"_No Derek, I am drawing a line, the line has been drawn. No kissing in the elevator." _

_He turned to her, "So is this line imaginary, or do I need to get a marker." _

_She looked at him and pushed him against the wall of the elevator and pressed her lips onto his. They continued kissing and didn't realize the elevator door opening nor did they see the dozen or so of people watching them or even the person that stepped into the elevator with them._

"_Son, would you mind taking your lips off my daughter so that we can get a proper meeting." _

_Meredith and Derek both pulled away from each other, their faces were as red as a tomato._

_Derek turned to Ellis, "It's very nice to meet you Dr. Grey."_

_- End of Flashback - - _

"Those people didn't even know you, I was more embarrassed that you. Those people that had seen us had known me since I was in diapers."

"But that was not the way I wanted to meet your mother. It was horrifying."

The elevators door opened up and they got out.

"But she loved you none the less."

He nodded. "My mom still loves you."

"Yeah, I know." Meredith said without thinking.

"You know?" He asked, surprised.

"I still talk to most of your family. Your mom calls almost every week."

"That's right, you told me that the other night."

"Yeah."

"And they've kept this from me?"

"I asked them to."

"Why? I don't care if you still talked to my family."

"I don't know, I though that it was for the best."

Derek opened his mouth to respond but was cut off by another man walking into the lobby where they had been waiting.

"Meredith!" The man said while giving her a hug, "It's so great to see you again."

"I know Matt."

"So how are things with Finn? Am I going to be seeing you come in with him to plan your own wedding soon? I heard that you two were engaged. "

Meredith looked uncomfortable and Derek listened with interest.

"Actually Finn and I broke up a few days ago."

"I'm so sorry to hear that Meredith. You two had been together for so long. How many years were you guys together?"

"Um…fours years."

Meredith looked at Derek and he looked surprised.

"So I brought a very special client for you Matt." Meredith said.

"I see that."

"Hi, I'm Derek Shepherd." Derek shook hands with Matt.

"Hi Derek, I'm Matt Clarke. What can I do for you?"

- -

"He was really nice." Derek said to Meredith after they had left the photographers.

"Yeah, it also helps that you are getting married to the daughter of the owner of Forbes Magazine."

"Yeah I guess that helps." He paused for a bit, "You didn't tell me that you were engaged."

"You didn't ask." Meredith replied.

- -

A/N

So that was chapter 7. I hope that you guys all enjoyed it and don't forget to review!!!

So I have been requests to have Finn make an appearence and I am going to try to fit it in. I can't be positive that I can do and still leave the story the way it is but I will try.

Thanks again for all the amazing reviews!!!

_Next Chapter: Derek bumps into someone who has a huge dislike for Addison. Mererdith has a little McChat with her friends._


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy but if I did we'd have McDreamy moments all the time.

Title: It Happened One Day

Summary: Meredith and Derek dated for 4 years until he began his internship at Seattle Grace. 7 years later she sees him again but there are only two problems. He's engaged and she's his wedding planner. AU

- -

Derek was on his way back to the hotel when he accidentally bumped into someone.

"Sorry." He said and continued to walk until he heard his name called.

"Derek, since when do you not say hi to your big sister?"

"Nancy?" Derek turned around.

"Hey little brother."

Derek enveloped her in a brother hug.

"What are you doing here?" Derek asked after letting go of her.

"I work in New York, remember?"

"That's right, I'm sorry Nancy."

"What's wrong with you? You're all jittery and flitchy. That's Meredith's thing, not yours."

"Am not."

"Are too." Nancy shot back.

"Am not." He repeated

"Are too."

Derek laughed and shook his head, "Nance, this is ridiculous. We're grown adults and we're fighting like we're 5."

"Wanna get dinner or do you have to go back to Satan."

"Satan? You haven't even met her." He said to her as they began walking.

"I know that I won't like her."

"What has Meredith said about her?" Derek asked cautiously.

"Nothing."

"Really?"

"Okay maybe some stuff but nothing bad enough to call her Satan."

"Then why don't you like her?"

"She's not the one you should end up with." Nancy said simply.

"Don't say it Nancy."

"What Derek! The entire family knows who you should be with."

"That was her choice Nancy. Remember she was the one who broke my heart. I don't see why all of you still talk to her when she was the one that broke up with me."

"Do you not remember the last thing that you said to her Derek? That was why she officially broke up with you. Did you know that she was planning on surprising you and moving out to Seattle to be with you but after the stunt you pulled, she didn't want to anymore."

Derek stopped walking and looked at her, "Seriously?"

"Yes Derek but you had to be an asshole and ruin things."

- -

When Meredith got home she found Izzie, Alex and Cristina watching her mother's surgical tapes.

"Don't you ever get tired of those; you all have seen them millions of times." Meredith said while sitting down with them.

"No, not really." Alex said.

Meredith nodded, "So Izzie are you coming tomorrow to help McDreamy and I out with flowers?"

They all stopped watching the tape and looked at her.

Cristina was the first to speak, "You're calling Derek McDreamy again."

Meredith looked shocked, "It's nothing."

"What are you doing Meredith?" Cristina asked.

"What are you doing?"

"Stop repeating what I say."

"Stop asking me questions." Meredith said and walked to her room.

Cristina was about to get up, when Izzie stopped her.

"I'll go." She said.

- -

Izzie knocked on Meredith's bedroom door but got no response so she decided to go inside. When she walked in, she saw Meredith sitting on her bed crying.

Izzie went to sit next to her.

"What's wrong?"

"I don't think I can do this."

"Why Mere? You're the best out there and Derek is just Derek."

"No Derek is not just Derek, he is my McDreamy, not Addison's and she is so wrong for him."

"Meredith you are the one that broke up with him and wouldn't move to Seattle when he begged you."

"I was." Meredith said softly.

"You were what?"

"I was going to move to Seattle with Derek. I was going to surprise him but then he said the things he said."

"What did he say? He never told us." Izzie asked.

"He said that if I had graduated from med school then we wouldn't have had to deal with that issue. I got pissed and left."

Izzie slowly ingested everything being said to her, "Wow, this is a lot to take in only a few minutes. So you were going to move to be with Derek."

Meredith nodded.

"That's so cute!" Izzie squealed.

Meredith gave her a look that screamed _Seriously??_

_- - _

A/N

Kinda of a slow chapter, I'm sorry about that. Thanks again for all the amazing reviews! I am astounded!

_Next Chapter: Things heat up with Meredith and Derek. Derek has a long awaited chat with his sisters. Meredith's recieves a surprise visitor and it's someone she was hoping she'd never have to see again._

REVIEW!!


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy but if I did we'd have McDreamy moments all the time.

Title: Winding Road

Summary: Meredith and Derek dated for 4 years until he began his internship at Seattle Grace. 7 years later she sees him again but there are only two problems. He's engaged and she's his wedding planner. AU

- -

The next day Meredith and Derek were in a flower shop, ordering the flower arrangement for the wedding. Izzie had decided to spent the day with Alex's niece, since Meredith had given Hailey the day off.

"Addison said that she told you what she wanted for the wedding, right?"

Derek combed his fingers through his hair, "Um… about that."

"You forgot?"

"Yeah."

"It's okay; she told me that she wants Christmas roses and lavender for her bouquet."

Derek leaned into Meredith, "You're hair always smelled like lavender."

"It still does."

Derek moved his hands up to her face. Their eyes were fixed on each other. Then he slowly leaned in and kissed her. Meredith responded. After a few moments they broke away.

"I shouldn't have done that." Meredith said, quickly walking away from Derek.

"No, it was my fault."

- -

Meredith ran into her apartment after her and Derek had finished the things that they had to get done. She ran strict to the liquor cabinet. She grabbed the tequila and drank straight from the bottle.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Cristina asked while walking into the kitchen.

"It's not a big deal."

"You run into the kitchen and grab the tequila, something you haven't down in a while and you say it's not a big deal? Spit it out."

Meredith looked at Cristina, "I kissed an engaged man today."

"You and McDreamy made out?" Cristina smiled.

"We didn't not make out. There was no making out. It was a kiss. Just a simple, harmless kiss."

"Yeah and that's why you are drowning you're sorrows in a bottle of tequila."

Meredith glared at her, "I am going to talk to someone who will not criticize me."

Cristina laughed, "You gonna call you're McDreamy?"

"I really hate you."

- -

"I'm such an idiot." Meredith said into the phone.

"You are not an idiot, my brother is the idiot." Nancy tried to comfort Meredith.

"I kissed him. I'm a horribly terrible person."

"You are not a terrible person. Things happen and sometimes you just can't control them."

"I don't know if I can do this wedding. I can stand there and pretend to be happy for them when I kissed him." At this point, Meredith was on the verge of breaking down.

"You do not get to break down. Not now when you've already put so much into this wedding."

"I just don't know Nance."

"Just think that in a few months it will be over and you can move on with your life."

Meredith sighed, "Yeah and my McDreamy will be McMarried to McBitch."

- -

Derek walked into his sister, Kathleen's home and found all four of his sisters sitting down on the couch. Nancy, Kathleen, Rachel and Nicole all sat there with disapproving looks on their face.

Nancy stood up and hit Derek upside the head.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"You kissed Meredith!" She exclaimed.

Derek looked shocked, "How did you find out?"

"Meredith, who else?" Kathleen shook her head.

"She told you?"

"Yes, she needed advice after that idiotic stunt you pulled." Nancy said to him.

"I didn't mean to, it just happened." He said shaking his head.

"Derek you were supposed to be picking out flowers for your _wedding to another woman_ and you're telling her how her hair used to smell like lavender and you say you didn't mean for it to happen. Bullshit." Nicole said.

Derek turned to his sister Rachel, "Everyone apparently has something to say, don't you?"

Rachel shook her head, "I never saw you as the one to cheat."

Rachel had always been more of the proper sister. She stuck to the rules and never broke them.

"I didn't cheat on Addison."

"You kissed another woman Derek! You may not be cheating on her physically but you are mentally."

Derek sat down on the floor and put his face in his hands.

"I don't know what to do."

Rachel moved to sit next to him and wrapped her arms around her younger brother.

"You have to do what you think is best Derek."

"I know we haven't said vows but I've already made a commitment to Addison and I can't forget that." He said.

"But Derek, your heart made a commitment to Meredith a long time ago." Kathleen said.

- -

Meredith was home alone. Cristina was at the hospital and Izzie and Alex had left to go home earlier that morning.

She was sitting on the couch, watching her favorite medical drama _Complications_, when the door rang.

She got up to answer it and wasn't expecting who she saw.

"Finn?"

- -

A/N

So it really sucked, I only got 6 reviews for the last chapter. Come on guys I know there are tons of you reading it and it only takes a second to two to review. But to those who did reviews – you guys rock!!!!!!!!!!!

Finn's back! I took your advice and found a way to put him into the story. I hope that you guys are all happy with it.

Sorry it took so long to get this chapter up, I was having a little trouble with the next chapter. So originally this story had 16 chapters but with the edition of Finn it will have at least 17. The next chapter might be a little short but I kinda had to work around it to get Finn in there.

DON'T FORGET TO REVIEW!!!

_Next Chapter: Derek's comes to Meredith place and isn't happy with what he sees. Addison is becoming a very happy person while Meredith is not feeling that bright and shiny. _


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy but if I did we'd have McDreamy moments all the time.

Title: Winding Road

Summary: Meredith and Derek dated for 4 years until he began his internship at Seattle Grace. 7 years later she sees him again but there are only two problems. He's engaged and she's his wedding planner. AU

- -

"Hi Meredith." Finn said to her, "Is it okay if I come in?"

Meredith nodded and opened the door wider to allow him in. They were seated on the couch when questions flew.

"What are you doing here?" Meredith asked.

"I think you made a mistake."

"Excuse me?"

"I understand why you broke things off with me." Finn told her.

"You do?"

"You think you're too scary and damaged to be married."

"No Finn, that's not it."

"Then what i…" Finn didn't get to finish before the door rang.

"Hold that thought." Meredith said and walked to the door.

- -

She opened it and found Derek on the other side.

"What are you doing here?" She asked.

"We need to talk about what happened yesterday."

Meredith looked back into the living room, "Now is really not the best time."

"I know that you're mad at me but we can't pretend that the kiss didn't happen."

"Derek please, not right now."

"Meredith I know you have felt things in the past several days that you haven't felt in a long time because I have too."

She sighed, "Maybe I have Derek but you're engaged."

Derek was about to open his mouth when Finn appeared at the door and wrapped his arm around Meredith's waist.

"Hi." Finn said.

"Hi." Derek said, you could see his face tensing up.

Finn extended his hand, "I'm Finn Dandridge, Meredith's fiancée."

The look on Derek's face with priceless. His face seemed to show a mixture of shock, anger, surprise and most of all – hurt.

He looked at Meredith, "You're engaged? I thought you had called it off."

Meredith was about to speak when Finn cut her off, "We decided to give it another go."

Derek looked at Meredith and it almost looked like his eyes were about to water.

"Well I'm going to get going. Goodbye Meredith and it was nice meeting you Finn. And Meredith I'm glad you found that guy who makes your heart beat fast and the guy you can't live without."

Meredith turned to Finn, "Do you mind going inside, I need to talk to Derek and then we need to have a talk."

Finn seemed oblivious to what was happened and agreed.

Meredith shut her door and faced Derek.

"You don't get to be mad about anything involving my love life. You're engaged Derek and yes you were the love of my life but now you're engaged. You don't get to be mad. Just for the record I am not back together with Finn."

"That's not what it looked like." Derek spat out.

"Seriously! You need to get over yourself. Finn wants me back but I am not sure I going to get back with him. You are the most brainless brain surgeon I have ever met. You are such an idiot Derek Shepherd."

Derek was about to walk away when he turned around, "He's not the guy for you Meredith."

"You don't get to say who is right for me. You said things to me Derek that destroyed me. You broke me. You made me feel like a loser for not wanting to follow in my mother's footsteps. You are the only person that has ever made me feel like that."

He looked at her, "I'm sorry."

"Derek we can't try to be friends anymore, it just isn't working."

He nodded.

- -

Later that night Meredith was on the phone with Izzie.

"So I hear you made out with McDreamy." Izzie said to her.

"Just for the record, I did not make out with him. It was one kiss."

"How was it afterward?"

"Miserable. We didn't talk and if we did it was just about the wedding. He couldn't even walk next to me. It was awful."

"You liked the kiss thought, didn't you?"

"Ye… that's not the point. The point is that I kissed Derek and now Finn wants me back."

"Whose Finn?" Izzie asked.

"My ex-fiancé."

Izzie dropped the spatula that she was holding, "Your what??"

"I was engaged and I broke it off but he came over today and said he wanted to get back together and then Derek showed up and it was a mess."

Izzie laughed, "You should seriously get your own TV show. It would be the best thing on TV. Oh you could name it something like _Grey's Anatomy._"

"Why Grey's Anatomy?"

"Because it sounds cool and it your last name and there's a book with the same title but spelled differently. It would seriously rock."

"Okay Izzie I'll contact ABC."

"Okay good."

They both began laughing.

- -

Three days later, Meredith was in her office going over a few things with Addison and Derek. Addison had arrived back in town yesterday.

"So you want the wedding here in New York right?" Meredith asked.

"We were actually thinking about the Manhattan Loft."

Meredith put on a fake smile, "That's a great choice."

She was writing something down when her door opened. Derek turned his head to see who came in.

"Finn!" Meredith said and jumped up to hug him.

Derek looked pissed and Addison could tell.

"I'm sorry to bother you but I wanted to bring you some breakfast." Finn simply told her.

She smiled, "Thanks." She gave him a kiss on the cheek.

Addison stood up to introduce herself, "Hi I'm Addison Montgomery and you are?"

"I'm Finn Dandridge, Meredith's fiancé."

Addison grinned, "Meredith didn't tell us she was engaged."

Finn proudly put his arm around Meredith, "We just got back together."

Meredith forced a smile.

"I am so happy to hear that. Meredith makes so many people happy, it's about time that she makes herself happy."

"Yeah." Meredith said softly, "I'm the happiest."

She sounded like she was trying to convince herself of that.

- -

A/N WOW! You guys seriously rock. I was completely blown away by the amount of reviews. I had such a bad day and you guys made it a hundred times better.

_Next Chapter: Fast forward three months. Cristina get's a surprise visitor and she's not sure if she's happy about them. Meredith, Derek AND Addison have dinner where a surprise will be revealed. Okay then._


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy but if I did we'd have McDreamy moments all the time.

Title: Winding Road

Summary: Meredith and Derek dated for 4 years until he began his internship at Seattle Grace. 7 years later she sees him again but there are only two problems. He's engaged and she's his wedding planner. AU

- -

It had been a 3 months since the events at the flower shop had taken place. It had been three months since Finn had shown up in the office. And Meredith and Derek remained strictly professional with each other and Addison had not suspected a thing. She actually seemed to be happy that Meredith and Derek weren't that friendly with each other. She seemed thrilled at the thought that Meredith had someone else.

It had been hard for Meredith, but it had also been hard on Cristina. Since Izzie and Alex left, she was the only person that Meredith could confide in at any hour. It was making Cristina very tired which caused her to be very cranky.

She had been sleeping on the couch when she heard the door ring.

She cursed whoever was at the door and went to answer it. She was shocked to see Burke.

"What are you doing here?" Cristina asked.

"What are you doing here?" Burke asked her in response.

"I live here."

"You live with Meredith?"

"Yes. So what are you doing here?"

"I came to see Meredith."

"Why?" Cristina asked.

"Why do you want to know?"

"No reason."

"Ok then"

"Ok then."

"Is Meredith here?" Burke asked.

"No."

"Okay, tell her I stopped by." Burke smiled and walked away.

"Ok then."

- -

"Since when do you talk to Burke?" Cristina asked Meredith as soon as she stepped into the apartment.

"What are you talking about?"

"Burke, I didn't know you talk to him."

Meredith gave her a bewildered look, "I don't."

"Well he stopped by to see you today."

"He did?" Meredith asked.

"Yes."

"Oh!" It hit Meredith why he had come by, "He's here for tuxedo fittings for the wedding."

"So he's here in New York."

"Cristina you saw him, so I'm pretty sure that he's in New York."

"For how long?"

"Two days at the most."

"Okay good." Cristina said and walked into her bedroom.

- -

Meredith, Derek and Addison were sitting in her office going over things, when they heard another knock at the door. Hailey's head popped in.

"We've got one of the groomsman here." She said.

"Actually the best man." Preston Burke said while walking into the office.

"Burke!" Meredith exclaimed while running up to give him a hug.

"It's so good to see you Mere. It's far too long."

"It's been like a college reunion these past couple of weeks." Meredith laughed.

"I tried coming by to see you yesterday but you weren't home." He told her.

"Yeah, that's what Cristina told me."

"I didn't realize that you do still live together."

Meredith smiled, "Of course, she's my person."

"Of course, how could I forget?"

Meredith looked at him, "You're hair is longer." She shook her head, "Which it should be since the last time I saw you was like 7 years ago."

He laughed, "Actually I just started to grow it out but I'm going to cut it again. You know how much I don't like change."

"I know. So how are you?"

"Doing fine, just fine. I hear you are engaged."

Meredith shifted uncomfortably, "Actually not anymore. I broke things off again."

Derek turned around and looked at her with interest. Addison saw the look Derek had on his face and it made her wonder.

"I'm sorry to hear that." Burke told her.

"It was the best decision for the both of us."

Burke nodded, "You deserve to be happy Meredith."

- -

A few days later, Addison had invited Meredith to dinner with herself and Derek. Although Meredith did not want to go, she knew she couldn't say no.

"So I saw the strangest thing today. I was walking out of the hotel and saw Burke with this Asian woman and they looked pretty close."

Derek just about spit his food out of his mouth and turned to Meredith.

"Burke and Cristina again?"

Meredith nodded.

"Since when?" Derek asked.

"Um, since he came down for the tux fittings. I kinda caught them going at it on the couch in our apartment."

Derek laughed, "I knew they would end up together."

"Yeah me too. Nothing could keep them apart."

"They're a match made in heaven." Derek said.

Addison finally butted into the conversation, "Whose Cristina?"

Derek spoke, "She's an old friend of mine. Her and Burke used to date and broke up when he elected to have his internship in Seattle and she choose New York."

"That's stupid, it shouldn't matter where you are in the world, if you love someone, you should fight for them." Addison said while taking a bite of her pasta.

Meredith and Derek both looked at each other and mumbled their agreement.

- -

A/N

I absolutely loved the scene between Cristina and Burke. It was personally one of my favorites.

So this chapter had a lot going on. Burke comes to see Meredith but Cristina answers the door. She appears not to be happy to see Burke but in her weird Cristina way, she is. We find out that Meredith broke things off with Finn again. You honestly didn't think he would be around long, did you? I don't think so. And lastly Cristina and Burke are back together. YAY!!!

Thanks once again for all the amazing reviews!!! You guys are wonderful!!

REVIEW!!


	12. Chapter 12

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy but if I did we'd have McDreamy moments all the time.

Title: It Happened One Day

Summary: Meredith and Derek dated for 4 years until he began his internship at Seattle Grace. 7 years later she sees him again but there are only two problems. He's engaged and she's his wedding planner. AU

- -

After dinner, Derek and Addison were in their hotel room. Addison was sitting on the bed, while Derek was sitting on the couch watching some sport highlights.

"You and Meredith knew each other during college right?"

He looked at her strangely, "Yeah."

"How close were you two?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" He tried to act the dumb part.

"You give each other a look and it kind seems like you two were more than friends."

Derek thought for a second, "We never dated."

Addison seemed satisfied and continued to read _Vogue._

_- - _

The next day was another fun day of planning with Derek and Addison. When Meredith got to her office, she was surprised to see only Addison.

"Hi Addison." Meredith said, trying to put on a smile.

"Derek's not going to make it today Lennox Hill called him and they wanted him in a surgery there."

"Okay then." Meredith got up from her seat. "We're working on invitations today, right?"

"Yeah, maybe it will be easier for you to listen today without my fiancée and your ex-boyfriend there." Addison smiled and walked outside.

"You know?" Meredith asked while catching up to her.

"I know everything, so this is going to be a fun couple a weeks until the wedding." Addison grinned.

- -

Meredith and Addison walked in silence for a few moments until one of them finally spoke.

"How long did you and Derek date?" Addison asked.

"For … um …. 6 years."

"Did you love him?" Addison asked, persistently.

"Addison." Meredith said softly.

Addison shook her head, "No, I want to know. My fiancée called out your name last night in bed and I deserve to know this."

Meredith looked at her in shock.

"Yes, it's true. So please answer my question."

"Yes, I did love him but our relationship was complicated." Meredith finally admitted.

"Have you two been having an affair?"

Meredith quickly denied it, "We're not even friends anymore Addison, there's nothing that you need to worry about." Meredith took a deep breath, "Derek loves you Addison, in a way that he never loved me. I can tell that looking at the both of you; you guys are going to make it. You have this type of love that people search a lifetime to find. Derek loves you."

Addison smiled while wiping the tears from her face, "Thank you Meredith."

Meredith didn't like to lie or wish an engaged couple bad things but the moment Addison said that Derek had called out her name, she wished he was hers but it was too late.

- -

Meredith and Addison had spent the entire afternoon going over minor details for the wedding.

Surprising, they both were having a good time. After sorting everything, they had decided to have dinner together.

After a few drinks, it was safe to say that they were a bit tipsy, Addison, having had more drinks than Meredith, was completely wasted.

"You know, I don't know if I want to marry Derek. He's not even that good in bed." Addison slurred.

"Really? I always thought that he was the best I had, you know that little thing he does in the shower with the bending?"

"Well after sleeping with Mark every so often, you can't get much better than Mark."

Meredith looked at Addison, "You're sleeping with Mark? As in right now?"

"As when Derek's in surgery or not in town yep I'm sleeping with my dirty manwhore."

"Um….wow….that's interesting."

Addison slumped over to Meredith, "But shhhhh, don't tell Derek, he doesn't know and I don't think he'll be too happy."

"No." Meredith shook her head, "He wouldn't be."

- -

"So you and Cristina?" Derek asked Burke while they were out having drinks. Addison had called saying that she and Meredith were having dinner so he had invited Burke to go and have drinks.

Burke looked shocked, "How did you find out?"

"Addison and Meredith."

"How did Addison find out?" Burke asked.

"You were staying at the same hotel and Addison and I." Derek said nothing else.

"Ah! Meredith confirmed it?"

"The couch really? You guys couldn't make it to the bedroom?" Derek joked.

"I remember walking into our apartment one time and finding you and Meredith on the floor right in front of door." Burke shot back.

Derek turned red, "I have nothing to say in response to that."

"That's what I thought." Burke and Derek both started laughing.

- -

A/N

Sorry that I forgot about the preview for this chapter, it completely slipped my mind. I apologize.

So there you have it, Addison is sleeping with Mark. All of you wanted him in this story and he will make an appearence soon.

Again thanks for all the reviews, it's amazing what a response I've gotten in the last few updates.

_Next Chapter: Addison meet's the Shepherd Clan and they aren't happy campers. _


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy but if I did we'd have McDreamy moments all the time.

Title: Winding Road

Summary: Meredith and Derek dated for 4 years until he began his internship at Seattle Grace. 7 years later she sees him again but there are only two problems. He's engaged and she's his wedding planner. AU

- -

"So I guess we'll see you back in Seattle in a couple of weeks." Addison said to Meredith.

After leaving the bar, Meredith dropped Addison off at the hotel. It was obvious that Addison didn't remember anything that had been talked about the previous night.

"Yep, two weeks from the wedding."

Meredith still didn't understand why she had to go out to Seattle to "help" when the wedding was in New York.

Addison turned to Derek, "We're getting married in one month Derek!" She leaned over and kissed him hard on the mouth.

Meredith guessed that this extreme PDA had something to do with the fact that Addison had found out about Derek's and Meredith's past.

Derek pulled away, obviously uncomfortable.

"So you guys headed back to Seattle?" Meredith asked, trying to break the tension.

"Actually we're heading to Connecticut today so we can make it time for Sunday dinner at the Shepherd's." Addison said gushed.

"It's the first time she's meeting the family." Derek explained to Meredith.

"They are the sweetest family you will ever meet." Meredith said to Addison.

"So when you and Derek started dating, how long did it take to meet the family? 4 or 5 years?" Addison asked.

Derek stood there shocked, "You know?"

"I'm not stupid Derek. You lied to me and I found out the truth. It's fine. " She turned to Meredith, "I'm curious, how long did it take to meet the Shepherd's Meredith?"

"I really don't remember Addison, it was a really long time ago."

Addison smirked and grabbed Derek's hand.

"Bye Meredith." Addison said before pulling Derek out.

- -

Derek and Addison were standing in front of Derek's childhood home on Sunday afternoon, waiting for someone to answer the door..

"Are you nervous?" Derek asked.

"Nope." Addison said calmly.

He looked at her, "No you're not."

"Why should I?"

"No, not at all."

"Okay." Addison leaned over and kissed Derek on the cheek and grabbed his hand.

They heard the door opening and it revealed Derek's mother, Eileen.

"Oh Derek! I'm so happy you're here." She said while pulling Derek into a bone crushing hug.

"It's good to see you too mom."

She let him go. "Stand back, I want to get a good look at my baby."

Derek rolled his eyes but did as his mother asked while Addison stood there looking very uncomfortable.

"You look skinner than last time, have you been eating well?" His mom said to him.

"Yes mom but there is someone who I want you to meet."

Addison put a smile on her face and Derek's put his arm around her waist.

"Mom, this is my fiancée Addison Montgomery and Addison this is my mom Eileen Shepherd."

"It is so wonderful to finally meet you." Addison said while shaking her hand.

Eileen put a fake smile, "It's nice to meet the woman my baby son is going to marry in one month for the first time."

"Derek get you're skinny butt in here." A voice called out from inside the house.

"The whole family is already here." Eileen told them.

Derek nodded and led Addison into the family room where the rest of the family was. Once they got into the family room, several small children ran up to Derek and grabbed onto his leg.

"Uncle Derek! Uncle Derek!" They all screamed.

"Hey there kiddos."

Once they had let go, Derek spoke up, "Everyone I want you to met Addison."

They were a few hellos but that was it.

"Addison I want you to met Kathleen and her husband James. Those are their kids, Allison, Megan, Ashley, Jason and Katherine. That's Nancy and her daughter Sophie. This is my sister Rachel and her husband Bill, those are their kids Andrew and Christopher, they're twins and their daughter Danielle and last but not least this is my sister Nicole and her husband Brian and their kids Vanessa, Nicolas, Jonathan and Mallory."

"Wow, that's a lot of you." Addison laughed nervously.

The family remained silent.

"I thought Auntie Meredith was supposed to come today, she always comes to Sunday dinners." Derek's niece, Mallory asked.

"I'm sorry but she can't come today." Nicole said to her daughter.

"But I want Auntie Meredith here." Mallory said, then turned to Nancy, "Did I do that right Aunt Nance?"

Derek was clearly pissed off, "Can I talk to Nicole, Kathleen, Rachel, Nancy and mother in the kitchen. Now."

Derek walked to the kitchen and his immediate family followed. Once they were all in the kitchen and the door was closed, he began to yell.

"What the hell is wrong with all of you?" He said.

The five girls looked at each other, "We don't know what you're talking about." Nancy said.

"She has been here for not even 10 minutes and already you're treating her like crap."

"She's not right for you Derek." His mother told him.

"Why? Because she's not Meredith?"

They all remained silent.

"That's it isn't it? You want me to be with Meredith." Derek shook his hand, "You guys are unbelievable. Addison is the woman I love and she is the one I am going to marry and that's final."

"But didn't you say that Meredith was the love of your life and she was the one you were going to marry?" Derek's mother said.

- -

A/N

WOW the reviews have been so awesome and amazing. You guys seriously rock!!

_Next Chapter: Addision spends more time with the Shephard's and get's a message from someone special. _

_Only 4 more chapters left!!_

Don't forget to REVIEW!!!


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy but if I did we'd have McDreamy moments all the time.

Title: Winding Road

Summary: Meredith and Derek dated for 4 years until he began his internship at Seattle Grace. 7 years later she sees him again but there are only two problems. He's engaged and she's his wedding planner. AU

- -

While Derek was talking to his sisters and mom, Addison was left in the living without anyone to talk to.

"So you and Uncle Derek are like getting married huh?" Derek's 12 year old niece, Ashley asked.

"Yeah we are." Addison said.

"That's pretty cool I guess."

"So does Meredith come by a lot?"

"Oh yeah, we see her at least every week. She's basically family, you know her and Uncle Derek used to date."

Addison shook her head in agreement, "Yea, I heard about that. We're they close?"

"According to my mom, they were head over heels in love with each other. Like really crazy in love. Mom said that like entire family thought that they were going to get married and Uncle Derek was going to propose before he left for Seattle but they got into a big fight. I don't remember because I was like really young but Sophie told me that they never really recovered from the breakup."

"Has Meredith ever said anything about Derek?"

"Well I heard her telling Auntie Nancy that every since they broke up she's felt empty."

Ashley heard some of her cousins call her and said bye to Addison and ran off. During this time, Addison decided to look at the pictures that surrounded the family room.

She saw many with Derek and his sisters and even some with his dad. She continued to look at them when one picture caught her eye. It was of Meredith and Derek.

It was clearly taken at their college graduation from NYU, they both had huge grins on their faces and they were starring directly into each others eye, oblivious to the fact that a picture was being taken.

It was then when something hit Addison; he was smiling and looking at Meredith in a way that he never looked at her. Tears started to fall down her face. Just then, her cell phone started to vibrate. She checked her messages.

_I miss you_

_-M_

Addison smiled and decided it was time to go back to Seattle for a few days. She soon saw Derek coming out of the kitchen with his sisters behind him looking guilty.

"Are you okay?" He asked her.

"I have to go back to Seattle early, one of my patients is having a difficult labor and she wants me out there." Addison lied.

He looked disappointed, "Can't someone else do it?"

"She's only comfortable with me. I'm really sorry Derek." She kissed him softly and turned to the rest of the family. "It was really nice meeting all of you, sorry I couldn't stay longer."

Then Addison left.

"That was fun." Rachel replied sarcastically.

"Shut up." Derek said and his four sisters hit him on the head.

"You're an idiot." They all said to him.

- -

Two weeks had passed and Meredith was now in the Seattle International Airport. The last two weeks had actually been peaceful for Meredith. She allowed herself to work on weddings that didn't involve her ex-boyfriend.

Although Derek and Addison had offered to pick her up, she had already made plans with George to pick her up from the airport. It had been far too long since they had really talked.

Meredith walked out of the terminal hoping to find a familiar face and sooner than later George's cute little face popped up from behind the crowds.

"Meredith!" He called out.

Meredith ran up to him and pulled him into a bear hug.

"It's been way too long Georgie."

They pulled away from each other.

"You know I hate that nickname."

"I know." Meredith began walking to the luggage claim, "That's why I said it."

- -

Although Addison and Derek offered to pay for a place for Meredith to stay, Izzie and George offered their place which actually belonged to Meredith's family. When Meredith was about 5 years old, she lived with her parents in Seattle while her mother had her fellowship at Seattle Grace.

They had never sold the house they lived in and rented it out but when her friends had decided to do their internship in Seattle, her mother right away offered the house to them.

Meredith walked into the house and immediately heard the sound of people yelling and someone baking. This felt like home.

"McWeddingPlanner is here." George yelled out.

She heard the sound of someone yelling at the TV stop and the sound of cooking utensils being dropped and soon the faces of Isobel Stevens and Alex Karev appeared.

"Oh Meredith." Izzie wrapped her arms around her, "I'm so happy that you're here."

"Eh, I could take it or leave it." Alex grinned.

"You're so full of it Alex." Meredith joked and gave him a hug.

Alex grabbed her bags and took them up to the room she would be staying in and Izzie grabbed Meredith's arm and took her into the kitchen.

"Gotta go back to the hospital." George yelled out and left.

Once they were in the kitchen, Izzie took out two forks and places them in front of the freshly made chocolate cake.

"You made me a cake?" Meredith asked while taking a bite.

"If I do say so myself, it's one of my best."

"You say that with every cake that you make."

Izzie smiled, "True."

There was silence between the two of them as they ate the cake.

"I miss this Mere."

"I do too."

- -

A/N Thanks again for all the reviews. You guys make my day!!!

So I am writing the finally chapter for the story, I felt that it needed one more. The problem is that I need ideas so feel free to let me know of anything that you guys want (except I don't want a million people asking for Meredith and Derek to be together. It will happened soon...very soon. well kinda)

_Next Chapter: Cristina reveals a surprise to Meredith. Derek has a chat with Mark. Derek pictures his life in 10 years._


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy but if I did we'd have McDreamy moments all the time.

Title: Winding Road

Summary: Meredith and Derek dated for 4 years until he began his internship at Seattle Grace. 7 years later she sees him again but there are only two problems. He's engaged and she's his wedding planner. AU

- -

Derek was sitting in the bar across the hospital with his best friend, Mark.

"Are you nervous?" Mark asked him.

"About?"

"Getting married you idiot."

"Why would I be nervous about getting married to the love of my life?"

"Is she really the love of your life?" Mark asked.

Derek was about to open his mouth when Mark stopped him, "And don't lie to me or yourself."

"I don't know Mark, I really don't know."

- -

Meredith had planned to be there a week. It was a great time to catch up with some of her old friends that she had regretted letting them slip out of her hands. Cristina had even decided to come out for the week, actually taking time out from the hospital.

It was Meredith's last day in town and she was relaxing on the couch when Cristina came in.

"Hey." Meredith said without looking up from where she was watching tv.

Cristina sat down next to her, "What are you watching?"

"Some show called _Complications._ It's this medical drama." Meredith replied.

"Please, medical dramas suck. They're not even accurate."

"Actually this one is pretty good. The surgeries seem pretty accurate to me and plus the main character is really hot."

Cristina looked at the screen, "Yeah I guess he is but not really my type."

Meredith looked away from the screen, "Where were you today?'

"I was at the hospital." Cristina said softly.

"Why?"

"Don't be mad."

"You're getting me worried." Meredith sat up.

"I'm transferring to Seattle Grace."

Meredith sat still for a moment, "You're leaving New York?"

"I'm really sorry but things with Burke are really working out and usually I'm not that girl who moves across the country for her boyfriend but I've really missed him and he has the promise of chief in a few years and I can't make him give that up for me."

Meredith smiled, "That's okay. I completely understand. I want you to be happy."

Meredith wrapped her arms around Cristina.

"You know this constitutes as hugging?" Cristina remarked.

"Shut up, I'm your person."

- -

Derek was sitting down in the basement hallway of the hospital. His wedding was in one week and he was nervous as hell.

"I haven't been down here in years." Burke appeared.

Derek looked up, "Remember when we were interns, we came down here all the time."

Burke sat down next to Derek on the gurney, "It was the only place we could rest and have peace, now we just kick out the interns from on-call rooms."

"Yeah." Derek said softly.

"You should be happy Derek, you're getting married in one week."

"I should be happy but all I can feel is anxiety."

"That's completely normal Derek." Burke told him.

"But when I got married I always thought that I would go into it confidently because I knew I was making the right choice."

"But you're not sure Addison is the one?"

Derek shrugged, "I was sure that she was the one until…." Derek didn't finish the sentence.

"Until you saw Meredith again?"

"Is that horrible? I mean its normal to have feelings for Meredith again, especially after our relationship right?" Derek asked.

"I am going to ask you a question Derek and you must answer it completely truthfully." Derek nodded, "Are the feelings you have for Addison stronger than the feelings you've always had for Meredith?"

Derek looked at Burke, "The feelings I have for Meredith are indescribable."

"Okay I have another question for you?" Derek nodded once more, "Where do you see yourself in 10 years?"

Derek closed his eyes and thought for a few seconds, "Married and having a family."

"With whom?" Burke asked.

He paused, "Meredith."

- -

Meredith, Cristina and Izzie were in the living room, laughing like old times.

"I'll never forget that time when you and Derek were living together and your parents decided to make a surprise visit." Izzie started.

"They walked in and caught us. That was mortifying not amusing whatsoever." Meredith said.

"Actually it was really funny. It was about time that you guys got caught. How many times had you guys done it at your parent's house?" Cristina laughed.

Meredith shook her head, "Too many times to count."

"You guys are perfect for each other." Cristina said.

The smile on Meredith's face left.

Izzie hit Cristina, "Look at what you did!"

"No, it's fine guys. I've come to terms with the fact that my life really sucks. I'm dark and twisty and I always will be. The love of my life is marrying another woman and I am the one who is going to make it happen. Seriously, I'm fine."

"The love of your life?" A voice behind them asked.

The three of them turned around to see Derek Shepherd standing there.

- -

A/N

AHHHHH I bet all of you all happy with me right now, or kinda happy but mad because I ended it here. You guys are just going to have to wait!!

2 more chapters left!!!

Don't forget to review!

_Next Chapter: Meredith and Derek get a huge surprise and Izzie has no freaking idea of what to do._


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy but if I did we'd have McDreamy moments all the time.

Title: Winding Road

Summary: Meredith and Derek dated for 4 years until he began his internship at Seattle Grace. 7 years later she sees him again but there are only two problems. He's engaged and she's his wedding planner. AU

A/N IMPORTANT AUTHOR'S NOTE AT THE BOTTOM - DON'T FORGET TO READ IT!

- -

"Um…..I …..uh….what I meant was that…" Meredith rambled.

Derek looked between Cristina and Izzie, "Meredith can I talk to you privately?"

"Um…sure." Meredith said while getting up from her seat.

Once they were outside, Meredith spoke, "You wanted to talk?"

Derek combed his hands through his hair, "Tonight, I was going to come over... I was going to say... What I wanted to say was... But now all I can say is that... I'm in love with you. I've been in love with you for, ever. I'm a little late, I know I'm a little late in telling you that. I know I've screwed up and that it was my fault we broke up in the first place but I love you and I realized that today. I'm ending things with Addison, I'm calling off the wedding."

Meredith was on the verge of crying, "I don't want to be a home wrecker."

"You are not a home wrecker. Things with Addison and I would've eventually ended. You once told me that you shouldn't spent your life with someone you can live with; you have to spend it with the one you can't live without. Meredith Grey, I can't live my life without you. I tried but it didn't work."

Derek leaned in and brought his lips to Meredith's. Derek deepened the kiss and after a few moments they broke apart.

Derek looked into her eyes, "I need to break things off with Addison and then I'll come back tonight, no later than 10 and we'll figure things out. Okay?"

Meredith smiled, "Okay."

Derek gave her one final kiss before getting into his car and driving off.

- -

Meredith walked back inside and questions were thrown at her.

"What happened?" Izzie asked.

"I think I got my McDreamy back." Meredith smiled.

- -

Derek was racing through the hall of Seattle Grace Hospital, looking for Addison. He knew that she was on-call tonight.

"Have you seen Dr. Montgomery?" He asked.

"I saw her step into the on-call room about 10 minutes ago." Nurse Debbie responded.

Derek nodded and proceeded to the on-call room which the nurse had pointed out. He turned the knob and found the door to be unlocked. He opened the door and saw something that he was not expecting. His fiancée and his best friend were naked and on top of each other.

Addison heard the door opening and turned her head to see Derek, standing there with the door open.

"Derek!" Addison screamed while hurrying to put some clothes on. Mark fell on the floor in shock.

"How long?" Derek asked.

"Derek can you please close the door." Addison begged. Almost the entire surgical staff could see them.

"Why are you ashamed? You should've thought of that before you decided to screw my best friend." Derek turned to walk out the door.

Before shutting the door, he turned around again, "By the way, the wedding is off."

- -

Meredith sat in her bed, it was 12 o'clock and Derek's hadn't shown up yet. The tears had begun to fall from her face. She finally thought that she and Derek were going to be happy but he had screwed with her again.

Cristina and Izzie stood at the door watching her.

"We should do something." Izzie said.

"Like? McDreamy is a McAsshole. When I get my hands on him…" Cristina drifted off.

"I can't believe he did this to her."

"I can hear you!" Meredith yelled from her bed.

Cristina and Izzie walked into her room and sat on the bed with her.

"I sure he has some explanation for why he hasn't shown up." Izzie tried to comfort.

Meredith sat up from her bed, "I'm so stupid. I actually thought that he wanted me. I'm nothing in compare to Addison and now she's got my McDreamy and my McWedding and my McLife."

"You don't know that." Cristina said.

"Things never turn out okay in my life. I never get that fairy tale ending." Meredith said to her friends.

George stood at the door, listening to everything.

"Hey Izzie, can I talk to you for a second?" He asked.

All three of the girls were surprised to see George. Izzie got up and followed him into the hallway.

"I know why Shepherd hasn't shown." George started.

"Why?"

"I think he was going to the hospital to end things with Addison when he caught her in bed with Mark."

Izzie eyes widen in surprise, "Addison and Mark? Seriously?"

"Yeah, Derek's walked in on them in an on-call room."

"How do you know this for sure?"

"The entire surgical staff knows. Derek kept the door open and trust everyone has seen more of Addison then they ever wished to."

Izzie shook her head, "I can't believe this."

"What should we do?" George asked.

"I don't know George. I have to freaking idea."

- -

A/N Please don't hate me!! You honestly didn't expect them to be happy right away now did you? They have to have problems before they can live happily ever after.

So I lied... there are two more chapters left, I decided to write one more but in order to get I need two things... reviews and ideas. I kinda need ideas of what you guys want to see Meredith and Derek doing after things settle down. Cute little moments that they should share, so if you have any, let me know!!!

_Next Chapter: Derek has a little talk with Addison. Cristina comes to a conclusion._

REVIEW!!!!!!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy but if I did we'd have McDreamy moments all the time.

Title: Winding Road

Summary: Meredith and Derek dated for 4 years until he began his internship at Seattle Grace. 7 years later she sees him again but there are only two problems. He's engaged and she's his wedding planner. AU

- -

Two days had passed since the Montgomery – Shepherd wedding had ended. Meredith had gone back to New York without seeing Derek. Nobody had heard from Derek since that day. Addison had felt horrible for what happened and felt she had the responsibility to fix things.

_Well, the rain keeps on coming down  
It feels like a flood in my head  
And that road keeps on calling me  
Screaming to everything lying ahead_

She knew where Derek would be. He had recently purchased land so that they could built a house on. At the current moment, the only thing that was on the land was a crummy trailer.

When Addison pulled her car up to the trailer, she saw Derek sitting outside with a beer in his hand.

She got out of the car and walked up to him.

"Is this what you've been doing for the couple of days?"

"What the hell are you doing here? I thought that I had made it pretty clear that I don't want to talk to you."

"I know you hate me Derek but don't take it out on other people."

"Like?"

"Meredith."

"Leave her out of Addison."

"I know that you love her. I could tell, hell everyone around you guys could tell that you still love each other. Izzie told me that you were coming to end things before you found out about Mark. You can't sit here and drink away your problems."

"You are my problem."

"I'll leave right Derek but you I'm going to say something to you. You let Meredith go once and almost lost her, are you willing to let her go again?"

Before leaving Addison left an envelope next to Derek.

"I'm really sorry for everything Derek, I really am and I hope everything works out for you and Meredith." Addison and went to her car and drove off.

Derek opened the letter and found one ticket to New York City, leaving tomorrow night.

_And it's a winding road  
I've been walking for a long time  
I still don't know  
Where it goes  
And it's a long way home  
I've been searching for a long time  
I still have hope  
I'm gonna find my way home_

_- - _

Three days had passed since the wedding of Addison and Derek had been called off and Meredith still had not heard from Derek.

She didn't deal with it in the best way. Her work had been sloppy and she had really turned into the dark and twisty Meredith. She continued to be moody and only put a smile on when she had a client.

Cristina got home one night, to find Meredith on the couch with a bottle of tequila in her hands.

"Meredith, I think that you've had enough." She said while taking the bottle away from her.

"You're my best friend, did you know that?" Meredith slurred.

"Yes, I know. Now let's get you to bed. You are clearly very drunk."

"I thought Derek was the one. I really did but now I'm not too sure. I mean you know that Burke is the one right?"

Cristina thought for a moment, "Yes I think Burke is the one."

"You are so lucky. Do you know that?" Meredith said.

"Yeah, I am."

"I wis….." Meredith didn't have the chance to finish before she passed out on the couch.

Cristina got a blanket and covered her. After she made sure Meredith was okay, she took out her cell phone and called Burke. After several rings he answered.

"Hello." Burke answered groggily.

"I love you Burke."

"Cristina?" He was awake now.

"Yeah, it's me."

It was late in the afternoon when Hailey entered her office.

"There's someone here to see you." She said to Meredith.

"Tell them, I'm busy." Meredith said.

- -

Hailey smiled, "It's a very important client and they requested you specifically."

"Fine, bring them in." Meredith said annoyed.

Meredith stood up and tried to smooth out all the wrinkles in her pants and before she knew it Derek Shepherd walked through the door.

"Uh…Hi." Meredith said.

"Hi." Derek said with his McDreamy look.

"You're in my office."

"I'm in you're office."

"What are you doing in my office?" Meredith asked.

"Do you not want me to be here?"

"No! I want you to be in here but I want to know why. I mean you professed your love to me and promised I would see you later and you never showed up. Not even a call or note."

"I needed some time to figure things out for myself before I talked to you."

"What did you figure out?" She asked.

Derek moved closer to her, "I figured out that it didn't help because I was looking for something to replace the void in my heart but I realized that the void has been there for the past 7 years and its here in New York."

"In New York?"

"Actually in this office." Derek moved closer again and at this point their lips were centimeters from touching.

"Don't screw with me this time Derek."

"Wasn't planning on unless you asked for it because I have been a bad boy." He grinned, bringing his mouth to hers.

_It's a winding road  
Still have hope  
One day we'll find our way home  
It's a long way home  
I've been searching for a long time  
Still have hope  
We're gonna find our way home_

It's a long way home  
It's a long way home

A/N

So originally that was going to be the last chapter but then an epiliouge but someone sent me an idea, so I decided to go with it. So there is one more chapter and then an epiliouge. So I only got like 10 reviews last chapter, reviews help me post sooner!!!!

So I am thinking about doing a prequel to this story but I haven't had the best luck with them, so let me know if that's what you want.

_Next Chapter: Some Meredith and Derek fluff_

DONT FORGET TO REVIEW!!!!


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy but if I did we'd have McDreamy moments all the time.

Title: Winding Road

Summary: Meredith and Derek dated for 4 years until he began his internship at Seattle Grace. 7 years later she sees him again but there are only two problems. He's engaged and she's his wedding planner. AU

- -

"Derek, if we don't hurry up we're going to be late to dinner with you're family." Meredith called out to Derek. She was in her room and Derek had just finished his shower.

"Why should I hurry up? They don't even know that I'm coming."

Meredith and Derek had gotten back together and were happier than ever. They had decided to keep it from his family until the Sunday dinner. They only thing that the Shepherd Clan knew was that the wedding had been called off. His mother had been constantly harassing him on when he and Meredith would get back together.

"_Derek you don't know how happy I am that you broke things off with Addison." Derek's mother, Eileen, said on the phone._

"_I know Mom."_

"_You know would make me even happier?"_

_Derek smiled and looked at Meredith who was sitting next to him, "What mom?"_

"_If you and Meredith were back together."_

_He wanted to laugh, "Mom, I just broke off my engagement. Give me a little time. You have to remember that me and Meredith are different people now."_

"_Derek people may change but love it eternal."_

_After Derek hung up, Meredith started laughing._

"_What's so funny?" He asked._

"_Your mom is going to smack you so hard when she finds out that you lied to her."_

_His face turned into a mischievous grin, "Do you want to smack me a bit?" He winked at her._

"_Derek why must you turn everything dirty?"_

_Derek didn't respond but instead threw her over his shoulders and carried her to the bedroom._

Meredith popped her head inside the bathroom.

"But they know I'm coming and I'm never late to mom's dinners."

"Just give me 10 minutes and I'll be done."

Before she walked out of the bathroom, he grabbed her arm and kissed her.

- -

They walked up to the Shepherd house, hand in hand. Derek looked at Meredith and he could tell that she was nervous.

"You have no reason to be nervous Mere."

"Um… I know."

Derek put his hands on her face, "You have nothing to worry about. They already love you and have for a long time."

"They loved as Derek's ex-girlfriend, what if they don't love me as your current girlfriend?"

He laughed, "Meredith they have been begging me to get back together with you. Hell they were trying convince me to get back together with you while Addison was in another room. If anything they are going to be pissed at me for not realizing that I am in love with you sooner."

Meredith wiped the tears that had begun to fall from her eyes.

"Thank you. You are absolutely amazing."

"It's because I have an amazing girlfriend."

She smiled and Derek leaned into kiss her. He wrapped his arms around her waist and brought her closer to him.

"Well, keeping a secret from the family Derek? You lied to mom and she isn't going to be happy."

Meredith and Derek broke apart to see Nancy at the door. They both had huge grins on their faces.

"Hi Nancy." Meredith said.

Nancy shook her head and laughed, "Just like old times, you guys can't keep you're hands off each other."

"What can I say?" Derek shrugged, "She's hot."

"You are disgusting Derek." Nancy laughed and walked into the house.

"Ready?" Derek asked Meredith as he grabbed her hand.

"I think so."

"The golden couple is back together." Nancy yelled to everyone in the house.

- -

The family was more than ecstatic to find out that Derek and Meredith were back together. Derek's mother was just about tackled Meredith when Nancy had announced it to everyone in the house.

"Meredith we are so happy that you and Derek are back together."

"Thanks mom." Meredith smiled.

"So, you guys getting married soon?" His sister Nicole asked.

"He just broke off his engagement with Addison. It's too soon to get married." Nancy said.

"But that didn't stop them from getting back together right away." Kathleen said.

"But despite that fact, they should wait awhile to get married, it's way too soon." Rachel said.

The four of them began arguing.

"I am right here!" Meredith waved her arms in front of them.

They looked embarrassed and stopped fighting.

"Yes, Derek and I will get married one day. We both know that, but as to when, we have no freaking idea."

Derek had been standing at the door, listening to everything. He walked up to Meredith and put his arms around her waist.

"I like you when you're feisty." He whispered in her ear.

Meredith turned around and playfully slapped him in the shoulder.

"Derek!"

- -

After several long talks, Meredith had decided to move to Seattle. Although she loved her life in New York, her family was in Seattle. Derek and Meredith worked together on blueprints and the construction on their house had already begun. In meantime, they were staying with Izzie, Alex and George.

In regards to Meredith's job, both she and Stephanie had decided to open another office in Seattle. Everything was going perfect.

One day, when Derek had the afternoon off and Meredith was out with Izzie, he decided to make a call.

It rang 3 times before someone finally picked it up.

"Hello?" Ellis Grey said.

"Hi Ellis, this is Derek, I was wondering if I could speak to Thatcher?" The nervousness in Derek's voice was evident.

A smiled appeared on Ellis's face, "It's about time. I'll get him for you."

Soon Derek heard Thatcher on the phone.

"It's about time I got this call from you Derek." Thatcher laughed.

Derek laughed, "Well I need to ask you something regarding Meredith."

-

A/N

So I hope that you all really liked this chapter. Thanks to _lovengreys _for her idea of a Shepherd dinner!

All that's left is the epilogue!! It should up on Monday.

So I have decided to do a prequel, but it will be a while before it is up. I want to finish before I post it. I'll try my hardest to work on it.

Now it's your turn - What do you guys want to see in the prequel? What do you want the time span to be? Any thoughts?

Don't forget to review!!!!!


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy but if I did we'd have McDreamy moments all the time.

Title: Winding Road

Summary: Meredith and Derek dated for 6 years in New York until he started his internship at Seattle Grace. Now 7 years later she sees him and literally falls for him again. But there are two problems, he is engaged and she's his wedding planner.

A/N Last Chapter!!! See author's note at the end.

Here it is…..

- -

Meredith Grey stood at the end of the aisle with a bouquet and in a gorgeous gown, she stood ready. Today was a day she never thought would happen; it took too long to get here.

This was a different experience to her; she wasn't used to actually being in a wedding. This felt unusual.

It was a small ceremony taking place on the land that Derek had purchased 1 year ago. Only family and close friends were present.

She walked at the right pace and smiled as she saw Derek at the end. She walked up and stood at her appropriate spot. She smiled as she looked down on the ring on her finger.

Soon the wedding march came on and Izzie appeared looking as gorgeous as ever and Alex was wearing the biggest smile she had ever seen on him.

Izzie walked at an unusual speed for a bride. She practically ran down the aisle to get to Alex. Everyone laughed.

The ceremony only lasted a few minutes but it was one of the most emotional weddings that Meredith had ever seen.

"I now pronounce you husband and wife." The priest said, "You may now kiss the bride."

Before the sentence had been finished, Alex grabbed Izzie and gave her one of the most romantic kisses in the history of kisses.

Once their lips had departed from one another the entire crowd broke out into applause.

- -

Meredith and Derek sat at one of the tables, watching Izzie and Alex share their first dance.

Derek pulled Meredith closer into him, "That's going to be us in a few months." He said to her.

"It's taking way too long to plan." Meredith said to him.

"You plan weddings for a living and you are complaining about planning your own?" Derek laughed.

Meredith turned to him, "Let's just elope!"

Derek started laughing but stopped when he realized she was serious.

"You're serious about this, aren't you?" He asked.

"Yeah, why not? I know that we've spent months planning but it would be just as easy to go to Vegas and have it done so soon."

"Meredith my mother and sisters would kill the both of us if we did that. It's a nice thought but you know it's not the wiser course."

She sighed, "It was a nice thought."

"I can't wait for you to be my wife." Derek said as he gently placed a kiss on her cheek.

"Me either."

- -

Meredith slowly proceeded to the end of the aisle. She was dressed in a gorgeous white gown and Derek stood at the end, with tears about to emerge from his eyes.

The wedding was taking place at the exact same place as Izzie and Alex's wedding.

She walked with her father at her side, walking at a pace considered a little fast for a bride but she didn't care. She wanted to get to Derek as soon as possible.

The entire ceremony seemed like a blur. Her eyes never broke contact with Derek's. They both stood there with huge grins on their faces, they looked like fools to anyone who didn't know them.

All of their family and friends were present, even Addison and Mark were invited to the wedding. Life is too short to hold grudges, Meredith and Derek had both agreed.

"Derek and Meredith have decided to forgo traditional vows for one's that they have prepared themselves. Derek, you will go first."

Before starting, he wiped the tears that were beginning to fall from his eyes.

"In my entire life, I never believed in falling head over heels in love with someone. I didn't believe in true love or soulmates but then I met you and everything changed. I became an optimist. I became someone who believes in true love and soulmates and happily ever after. You made me believe. You changed me for the better." The tears started to fall freely from his face, but he no longer cared, "I love you Meredith, so much. I can't live without you. You're it, you're my everything and I promise to love you and treat you like a queen for the rest of our lives. You're my soulmate."

Almost everyone in attendance was tearing up a bit, even Cristina. The priest turned to Meredith.

"Meredith, you may go now."

"When I was younger I used to have a vision that a knight and shining…whatever would come and rescue me and we would fall madly in love with each other. As I got older, I had to face reality that it wasn't going to happen but then I met you. You swept me off my feet and my vision had become reality. You mean the world to me and I love you so much, I didn't think it was possible to love a person that much. I promise to always love you with every fiber of my body and I promise to…" She whispered something into his ear and he turned bright red.

"I'm holding that to you." He told her. Everyone laughed.

The priest went on with the rest of the ceremony. Soon they were pronounced man and woman and Derek wasted no time in kissing his blushing bride.

- -

Meredith and Derek were lying comfortably in their bed late one night. Peace and quiet didn't last too long in their house.

"It's quiet." Derek said.

"You didn't just say that." Meredith looked at him disbelieving.

"You don't honestly think just because I said it's quiet that all of sudden…." He didn't get to finish that before the crying started.

"Derek, I just put her to bed and you cursed it. You know how long it takes for Katie to fall asleep."

"I'll go get her, you just rest."

Ever since Katie had been born 2 months ago, things never seemed to be quiet at the Shepherd household. Luckily for Meredith, she was able to do a lot of her work at home and when they had originally build the house, they had an office for her build off to the side but still connected to the house. It made things a lot easier for her.

Within a few minutes the crying had stopped and Derek reappeared in their room.

"She's sound asleep again." Derek said as he climbed back into bed.

"What did you do to get her asleep?" Meredith asked as she snuggled closer into Derek's arms.

"I Sang _The Clash_ to her."

"Seriously?" Meredith looked up at him.

"Our child has good taste in music, what can I say?"

"She's just like her father."

"The next one we have can be like you." Derek told her.

"You're so generous." She laughed.

"Let's get started on those babies." Derek said while throwing himself on top of her and showering her with kisses.

- -

It was Christmas and Meredith and Derek were hosting it at their house. Derek's family, as well as Meredith's mom and dad had flown to Seattle for the holiday. It was a good thing that they had built a big house because there were about 50 people there.

Obviously Meredith and Derek were there along with their 3 kids – Katie, who was now 9, Travis, who had just turned 7 and Adam who was 3 years old.

Then you had Izzie and Alex with their 5 year old twin boys – Matt and Tyler.

Cristina and Burke eventually got married and only had one child – Hannah who was now 2.

George had ended up marrying Callie, an ortho doctor at Seattle Grace. Callie had just given birth to their second child four months ago. Lauren O'Malley joined her older brother Ethan who was 3 years old.

Then you can't forget all of Derek's family who had managed to get bigger over the years.

The house was absolutely crazy. Kids screaming and running around everywhere, Izzie and Burke were in the kitchen cooking, the men were in the living room watching a sports game and the woman were the den just talking.

"So are you and Burke going to having more kids?" Nancy asked Cristina

"Nope, I'm fine with just Hannah. Burke wants more but unless he grows a vagina and uterus, it's not gonna happen."

"Cristina!" Meredith scolded her.

"What about you Mere? Anymore McKids for you and your McDreamy?" Cristina shot back.

Meredith turned red, "I … um … have to go help … um … Izzie in the kitchen."

"Oh my god, you're pregnant." Cristina said.

There were big smiles around the room.

"I haven't told Derek yet, I just had my doctor's appointment yesterday."

Squeals were heard in the room and everyone got up to hug Meredith.

"I am so happy for you Meredith." Ellis told her daughter while holding her in a tight embrace, "I am so proud of everything you have done in your life."

Meredith wiped the tears from her eyes, "Thanks mom."

"Your dad is going to be so happy. I think he misses changing the diapers."

- -

They were all seated at the table later that night, we'll several tables actually. While they were eating, Derek noticed all the woman giving Meredith smiles and he thought it was odd.

He leaned over to Meredith, "Is everything okay?"

"Um … why would you ask?" Meredith responded.

"Just about every woman keeps smiling at the both of us and my mother looks like she's about to cry. What's going on?"

"I'm pregnant." She waited for his reaction.

"Are you sure?"

"I had my appointment yesterday."

Derek jumped out of his seat and grabbed Meredith. He picked her up and kissed her like there was no tomorrow. The woman all knew what was happened with the exception of Izzie and the men were clueless.

"What going on?" Izzie asked to no one in particular.

Cristina was the first to answer, "Meredith's pregnant."

"Seriously?"

"Yep."

"Holy shit." Izzie said.

- -

It was late that night. Kids were sleeping on the floor in the living room and most of the adults were either in a guest bedroom or on couches. This was a typical Christmas for the family.

Meredith and Derek were comfortably cuddling in their bed.

"I can't believe we're having another baby!" Derek said while dropping a kiss on her cheek.

"Are you okay with having another kid?"

"I am absolutely thrilled. This is exactly what I've always wanted." Derek told her.

Derek thought about something and it made him smile and laugh a little.

"_Okay I have another question for you?" Derek nodded once more, "Where do you see yourself in 10 years?"_

_Derek closed his eyes and thought for a few seconds, "Married and having a family."_

"_With whom?" Burke asked._

_He paused, "Meredith."_

Meredith saw this, "What's so funny?"

"About 10 years ago, Burke asked me where I saw myself in 10 years."

"And what did you say?"

"I said I saw myself married and having a family with you."

"Looks like you got exactly what you wanted." Meredith kissed him.

"Life couldn't be any more perfect."

"No, it couldn't be."

"I love you Mrs. Shepherd."

"I love you too Mr. Shepherd."

THE END

- -

I am so sad to say that this is the end. It has been such a pleasure writing this and hearing your responses to it. When I first began writing this story, I wasn't too sure about posting it. I was afraid that people wouldn't like it but I am so happy that I decided to post it. I was not expecting the response that I received and it was truly amazing. To know that so many of you enjoyed it, truly made me so happy. Even if you didn't review, I still appreciate that you took time and to read my story and that hopefully you enjoyed it.

I also want to ask one more thing of you guys … I need help figuring out a title for the prequel. Usually my stories are titles of songs that I feel really relate back to the story. You guys know what the story is going to be about, so if you know any good songs, let me know!!!

I want to thank:

**nfinchamscheff, mcobsessed, Zappy93, **and** xiao chan**

For reviewing almost every chapter, I always looked forward to read your reviews.

I also want to thank everyone else who reviewed:

**mershep1fan, reader, JuliaA, azqwest, MeredithGreyPotter1, McAmazing, Erin, lollypopgal, Endzi, mrs. derek mcdreamy, mrs.dr.derekshepherd, Trey Rabb, greysluverrr, gatorgonewild, ilovegreysanatomy, Julia, light-stick, Greyaddict, LostKaty, Alanna, M, larimausi, oth rox, tkzlover, Sarah, meredithandderekforever, iMaMCKlWlinLOVEwifGA, Anon, IwantSeattle06, Nisa, merder4ever!, Dorky Giiirl, merlovesder, atl987, platypusred, lovengreys, Shannon, Annie, Amanda, Galadriel90, cocohouseboy, ILoveDoctorMcDreamy, kiwi gurl, LuvrofMcDreamy, skye3, Massie, SeriouslyABC, SoInLUV, himmli, gladluvgrey, bones-is-love, tayababy, Amy Rossington, merder81, tiffanyhimel, fkd, shell36799, greysanatomyaddiction, topbanana, Auburn Hepdrey, Bekirock, ga-4-ever, manna, kml57, GreysAddict21, dakotalady**

Keep your eye out for the prequel!!!


End file.
